


Phone Call

by tftbfm



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tftbfm/pseuds/tftbfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Richard asked Jared to call Ron to meet him at Raviga just before Erlich told him to clear out his bong.  Which means Jared probably talked to Ron while high… Someone needs to write a fic of this."</p><p>aye aye captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> malpal331 and ten-bobcats i think requested this be a thing so here i am 
> 
> fittingly enough i am high as i write this so i apologize if this is worded horribly?? ahahahahah
> 
> tumblr.com/cornfucker is me btw

Jared was confident in his ability to talk to people. He had a lot of time to hone his communication and people skills, and adored setting up meetings. There was just something about the politeness extended during the calls that made him smile. 

Unfortunately, a previously unknown variable had thrown its way into the mix. Erlich had made him get high. He was always happy to help out a friend, so he did it as best as he could. 

He had read about what being high was like, purely for research purposes to see how Erlich was affected during his meetings. He had never expected to be floored by something so quickly, pure joy coursing through his veins. 

It took him a solid minute of staring at his phone to realize that he was supposed to call Ron. It would be simple, it would be quick, just like all of his other phone calls.

"Ron!" He exclaimed, as soon as he heard the ringing of the phone. He hadn't even picked up yet. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Ron picked up. He had already forgotten what he was supposed to talk to Ron about.

"Ron LaFlamme." A voice announced. It made Jared smile. 

"Ron!" He repeated. 

"Yeah, that's me. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Ron, it's Jared. Jared from Pied Piper? We've met very briefly before."

"Hi, Jared. I'm kinda in the middle of spin class here."

"No no no, this'll be quick and simple! You see, Erlich asked me to clear all of the smoke out of his pot device--" He was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Yes, I know! Silly that he would ask me, right? Jared, well, Donald Dunn. Donald Dunn, the man who's trying to set up a business meeting!" 

"Are you... What? Are you just saying that you tried to set one up before, or you want to set one up now?"

"The latter!" Jared exclaimed, getting especially interested in all of his surroundings. Colors just seemed so vibrant! 

"O...kay. How's tomorrow at 3 at my office?"

"No, no. It has to be now! Richard's very angry. He's coming over to the Raviga office right now."

"Aw, shit. Alright, I'll be there. You stay safe, alright?" 

"Yes!" Jared let himself let out a little laugh. This was incredible. He had to try this again sometime. Perhaps him and Erlich could bond over this shared interest?

Ron chuckled a little bit before he spoke. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye, Donald." 

"Goodbye!" Jared smiled, still keeping his phone to his ear long after Ron had hung up.

"Jesus Christ, you are fucked up." Gilfoyle called from the other side of the room.


End file.
